A double-blind, randomized, placebo-controlled, parallel group, multi-center study comparing Famciclovir administered at 250mg three times daily for seven days with placebo in patients with uncomplicated herpes zoster. Patients will be assessed at weekly intervals until the affected area has healed, and then questioned weekly by telephone about zoster-associated pain and/or abnormal sensation for a further 24 weeks.